


Where Did You Sleep Last Night

by waveybabey



Series: What the Water Gave Me [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Again, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bladder Control, Bladder shy, Blow Jobs, Desperation, Established Relationship, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, I'm Sorry, Kink, Kink Discovery, M/M, Omorashi, Oral Sex, POV Steve Rogers, POV Third Person, Paruresis, Pee, Pee shy, Piss kink, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Present Tense, Shy Steve Rogers, Smut, Steve Rogers Has Issues, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Student Steve Rogers, Student Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, full bladder, pee desperation, pissing, shy bladder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 22:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21089045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waveybabey/pseuds/waveybabey
Summary: Steve wakes at three in the morning and at first he doesn’t even know what woke him. He blinks up at the ceiling in the dark, feeling Tony’s breath against his neck, and wonders why his dream about the two of them as superheroes was interrupted.And then his bladder squeezes so tightly in his abdomen that he can’t hold in a low groan. So, that’s what woke him, then. Now that he’s paying attention, his bladder is unbearably full, and he feels like he’s constantly a second away from wetting his pants. Actually, it feels a bit like he may have already done so, but that’s not possible. Steve reaches a hand down to his crotch, and - fuck! It is wet!





	Where Did You Sleep Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! sorry again for the delay, been busy. I have a few more ideas for chapters, but feel free to let me know what you want to see and I'll try to include it!

They’re always in Steve’s room. Which is fine, just, Steve feels a little bad for Tony when he has to walk all the way to the opposite end of campus in the mornings to get his books for class, or change his clothes, or something else. The engineering building and lab is on that side of campus, so even if Tony brings his books to Steve’s the night before, or borrows Steve’s clothes, he still has to walk all the way across campus to go to class. But they love sleeping next to each other. Not even the sex, though they love that too. They love the intimacy and comfort from sleeping next to somebody you’re in love with. So Tony stays the night almost every weekend, and usually a couple times during the week too.

Steve has never spent the night in Tony’s dorm, for obvious reasons. He’d like to, of course. He loves Tony, and Tony’s room is littered with his half-finished inventions, and sketches of ideas, and equations scribbled down onto scrap pieces of paper. It’s the perfect reflection of Tony’s mind, and Steve itches to draw him in that space, just as he’s drawn him in the lab. He has a few unfinished drawings of Tony’s room, but he hardly goes over there anyway. He and Tony both have full schedules of classes, and when Steve’s not in class, he’s in the art studio, and the same goes for Tony with the lab. They fit in time with each other on weekends and at nights during the week, which means they’re usually in Steve’s dorm.

He also just really, really wants to sleep in Tony’s room. He wants to feel _normal, _like any other college student. He doesn’t want to feel like his stupid _issue _is holding him back. So, in the back of his mind, he plans to spend the night at Tony’s. He doesn’t pick a specific date, he just waits for the perfect opportunity.

And, finally, it comes on a random Tuesday. Tony can’t spend the night because he has a project due tomorrow which means he has to be up early to go to the lab and make finishing touches. Steve doesn’t have class until noon tomorrow, and no upcoming art assignment deadlines. And it’s getting late but his bladder doesn’t feel filled to the brim like it usually does.

It’s full, of course. It’s always full by this time at night. But he skipped his workout today, so he didn’t drink as much water as he usually does. Which means there’s less fluid in his body, making him less desperate. He sees this as the perfect time to try to sleep in Tony’s dorm.

As they’re leaving the dining hall where they’d just had dinner, Steve asks, “Can I sleep over?” He watches the surprise flit over Tony’s face.

“Uh, what?” Tony blinks, coming to a stop in the middle of the sidewalk. A few students sigh noisily as they’re forced to walk around him. “I mean, of course! If you want to. Do you want to? Are you _sure_ you want to?”

“Yes, I want to,” Steve says easily, ignoring the nerves tightening his stomach and the voice in the back of his head screaming, ‘_Don’t do this!’ _

“Are you... sure?” Tony asks, eyebrows drawing together in concern. “Steve, what about...”

Tony trails off, eyes darting around at the few students that might be in hearing range. Steve grabs his hand and leads him towards his dorm.

“I’m sure. I’ll be fine for the night. Okay?” Steve says.

“But, Steve... the whole night? I don’t want you to hurt yourself. You don’t have to-“ Tony says, but Steve cuts him off.

“I _want to. _And I’ll be _fine_, just trust me, okay?” Steve says firmly, a little irritated because he’s embarrassed now. Tony shouldn’t have to worry about his boyfriend having to pee while he’s sleeping over.

“...okay,” Tony finally agrees, and then changes the subject.

-

Steve regrets his choice as soon as he steps into Tony’s dorm room, with the heaviness in his lower abdomen, but he ignores all that. Instead, he focuses on Tony, who has pounced on him. They haven’t seen each other in a few days, and they’re both healthy, young men. Which means as soon as they’re alone, they jump at the chance for sex. Tony’s all over him the second they’re in the room, and they fall onto the bed together, furiously making out.

Tony breaks away to tug first his own shirt off, then Steve’s. He returns to the kissing, but this time he latches onto Steve’s neck, which causes Steve to moan loudly.

“Wait - no, no visible marks,” Steve pants, shoving Tony away lightly. “I’m seeing my mom this weekend.”

Tony doesn’t respond, but he moves down to Steve’s collarbone instead, retaliating for the delay by biting down gently. Steve gasps, arching up into Tony’s hold. Tony pulls back after a few moments and licks his lips.

“I distinctly remember jerking off in this bed, right here, while you were on the phone telling me you want to suck my dick,” Tony says, and Steve’s brain melts a little. Yes, he very much does want to suck Tony’s dick. “I suggest you do that.”

Steve nods, scrambling down to unbutton Tony’s jeans. He takes them all the way off, and then Tony is laying naked on his bed, and Steve thinks he’s never looked better. His hands are shaking, he’s never had anyone’s cock in his mouth before, but he’s much more excited than nervous. He starts slow, taking a little bit of Tony into his mouth. But then Tony makes this desperate noise, and his hands fly to Steve’s hair, so Steve takes as much as Tony’s dick into his mouth as he can. And Tony’s not small or anything, but Steve must have a big mouth, or no gag reflex, or he’s got a natural talent for sucking cock, because he’s got all of Tony in his mouth. Tony keens, thrusting his hips slightly so that the head of his dick bumps Steve’s throat.

Steve _loves it. _He loves the feeling of having Tony’s cock in his mouth, loves the feel of him on his tongue, the feel of Tony’s fingers pulling his hair. He’s so hard that his jeans are uncomfortable, so he reaches down to unbutton them, and wiggles them down and kick them off. He’s still in his boxers, and he’s tenting them, he’s sure, but he doesn’t look down to check.

What he doesn’t love so much is the fullness in his bladder, but he’s going to continue ignoring that until tomorrow morning. Or, at least, until he doesn’t have his boyfriend’s cock in his mouth.

“Oh god, holy hell, Steve,” Tony babbles, effectively distracting him. “Honey, you’re so good at this. You feel so good.”

Steve hums around Tony’s dick, feeling it twitch in his mouth. He remembers when Tony gave him a blowjob, and he goes to do the same thing Tony did, press on his taint. But Tony lifts his hips a little so that Steve’s fingers slide a little lower, bumping against the ridged ring of his hole.

“Please, Steve,” Tony begs, and for the first time his voice is a little shy. “Please, use your fingers. Stretch me open, fill me up. I love it, I promise, I do it all the time. Please...”

Steve’s brain sort of blanks at that. He stops and pulls away from Tony, who is already mumbling apologies.

“Sorry, I’m sorry, you don’t have to,” Tony says, cheeks red. “I know some people don’t like it, find it disgusting, whatever.”

Steve blinks. Then says, “do you have lube?”

Tony fumbles a hand towards his bedside table, clumsily opening the top drawer and pulling out a bottle of generic lubricant. Steve takes it with gentle hands and gives what he hopes is a reassuring smile, because Tony is obviously still nervous about asking for this.

But, Steve? Steve is still stuck on Tony’s words from before, “_stretch me open” _and_ “fill me up.” _He wants nothing more than to get a few fingers up Tony’s ass, stretch them as wide as Tony can take, watch Tony go wild with pleasure. He also thinks about filling Tony with something else, _with his cock_, but they’re both way too far gone to do that tonight. They’d have to plan that, and probably get a few orgasms in beforehand.

He gets Tony’s dick back in his mouth as soon as he can, both because he loves it, Steve Rogers _loves_ sucking cock, and because Tony still looks a little unsure and Steve wants to get back to making him moan. He also slicks his fingers and traces around the tense muscle of Tony’s hole, humming a little when Tony jumps at the contact.

“I swear, you don’t have to...” Tony says, but then Steve slides a finger into him and he moans lowly and his whole body relaxes pleasantly.

Steve works Tony’s cock with his mouth, feels Tony leaking pre-cum, and slides a second finger in Tony’s ass, then a third, and then all four are thrusting in and out. Tony is throwing his hips down to meet Steve’s hand, moaning so loud that Steve feels bad for his suite-mates. Steve uses his free hand to stroke himself at a punishingly slow pace, too afraid he’ll come before Tony even does. He loves being able to pull this side out of Tony, to have him practically screaming in pleasure.

“Oh, Steve,” Tony sobs out, hips moving frantically. “I’m gonna come, baby, oh god...”

Steve gives him that little bit to push him over the edge, sucks just a little harder around Tony’s cock and thrusts his fingers just a little further inside. Tony’s whole body tightens up and he comes with a low wail, spurting down Steve’s throat. Steve, unable to wait a second longer, follows him and comes messily into his boxers.

Tony is an unresponsive puddle on his bed while Steve stands and strips off his boxers and uses them to wipe off any cum on his skin. He tosses them away and then climbs in bed next to Tony.

“Goodnight, Tony,” Steve murmurs, kissing his ear. Tony mumbles something unintelligible in reply, and Steve grins.

-

Steve wakes at three in the morning and at first he doesn’t even know what woke him. He blinks up at the ceiling in the dark, feeling Tony’s breath against his neck, and wonders why his dream about the two of them as superheroes was interrupted.

And then his bladder squeezes so tightly in his abdomen that he can’t hold in a low groan. So, that’s what woke him, then. Now that he’s paying attention, his bladder is unbearably full, and he feels like he’s constantly a second away from wetting his pants. Actually, it feels a bit like he may have already done so, but that’s not possible. Steve reaches a hand down to his crotch, and - _fuck! _It is wet!

Steve jumps out of the bed frantically and has to twist his legs over and squeeze to hold his piss in as gravity shoves down on his bloated bladder. As soon as he can move again, he frantically pats the spot he’d been laying in, feeling carefully for any wetness on the bed.

_There’s no way he wet the bed. There’s no way he wet his boyfriend’s bed while staying the night. There’s no way. _

“Steve?” Tony asks, and Steve freezes. Tony blinks up at him, mouth stretched wide around a yawn. “What’s goin’ on?”

But Steve can’t move because his hand has found a small wet spot on the bed - small, but still there. He _wet Tony’s bed. _And he still has to go!

“What’s wrong, baby?” Tony asks, rolling out of bed. Steve makes a pained noise when Tony rolls over his wet spot, but Tony doesn’t notice the spot or his noise. He heads straight for the light switch to flick the lights on.

Steve tucks his head down in shame, and he can feel his body shaking. To make it worse, as he’s standing there, a spurt of piss leaves him. There’s no way to hide it while he’s naked and it trickles down his leg all the way to the floor. He wants to disappear.

“Seriously, what’s wrong?” Tony asks, and he’s in front of Steve now, grasping his forearms. “Honey, you’re scaring me. Tell me what’s up.”

“I-I wet the bed,” Steve says in a whisper, daring to glance up at Tony’s face. Tony’s brow is furrowed in a combination of concern and confusion. He looks over at the bed they both evacuated.

“Steve, that’s nothing. That’s barely bigger than my hand, don’t worry about it. I spilled more oil than that on the other end of the bed last week,” Tony says, and moves the blanket to show a large black stain where their feet had been. “And, this is gross, but Peter threw up on my bed at the beginning of the semester and I had to flip the mattress. This is nothing, babe.”

Steve blinks. “Oh.”

Tony faces him head on again, and says, “But I bet you still have to go, huh?”

Steve nods a little meekly. He’s still trembling and he leaks down his thigh again. “Yeah. It’s, uh, pretty bad.”

“Okay,” Tony says, his eyes locked on the trickle of pee as it slides down Steve’s leg. Steve feels mortified. “Well, it’s 3 in the morning, right? So, no one should be in the bathroom.”

Steve just shakes his head. He already knows he won’t be able to use any bathroom besides his own, which is across campus, so he should get moving. He moves to grab a pair of Tony’s sweatpants but grips them in his hands instead of wearing them. They’re a light gray, and he’s terrified that he’ll leak if he puts them on and it’ll be so obvious. And they’re _Tony’s _sweats.

Tony grabs his wrist. “Look, I know you don’t use any bathroom but your own, but you’re desperate. Please, try, for me?”

“It won’t work,” Steve mumbles, but he already knows he’s going to give in. Mostly because he has no other choice, he will wet himself if he tries to get all the way to his private bathroom. Even now, he has to grab himself to keep from leaking a long spurt down his leg again. “But I’ll try.”

Tony gives a quiet little cheer and smacks a kiss to Steve’s cheek. He pulls on a pair of boxers while Steve slides into the sweats he’d been holding. He keeps one hand around his cock under the pants. Tony steers him out of his dorm room, down the hall, and into the bathroom. It’s quiet, no one else is awake, thankfully. The bathroom is empty but Steve still feels his muscles clench at the idea of trying to go here. Tony walks him right up to a urinal, and then turns to leave, but Steve grabs his arm.

“Wait!” Steve says. “Can you... stay? What if someone walks in?”

He’s not entirely sure on the why, but Steve knows he wants Tony there with him. Something in him feels safer at the thought of Tony in this bathroom while he tries to pee than if he was alone.

“Yeah, of course. Do you want me... right here?” Tony asks. He standing right next to Steve, and Steve shakes his head quickly.

“No, no... can you go stand by the door? And - turn around, please,” he requests. Steve can feel that his face is red hot with embarrassment, but Tony follows his directions.

Steve really tries to relax, but all he can think about is Tony standing right there behind him, able to hear everything. But if Tony wasn’t there, anybody could walk in, and that’s even worse. Steve tries to just block it out and distract himself, but the longer it takes, the worse it gets. He’s taking_ too long_, he has to go so bad, but he just _can’t_, and Tony’s waiting.... He doesn’t even notice that his breathing is speeding up and he’s getting close to a panic attack until Tony comes up behind him.

“Hey, baby, shhhh,” Tony soothes. He runs his hands up and down Steve’s tense back first, then slides them around to the front, going down and down until they’re over Steve’s hands, which are clutching his cock. What was once a grip to point his dick at the urinal has become a stranglehold to keep any piss from sliding out.

“Tony,” Steve says on a harsh whisper, but Tony just shushes him again. He gently taps Steve’s hands until he lets go, and Tony holds Steve’s cock instead. Steve doesn’t really know where this is going, there’s no way he’ll be able to go when Tony’s right behind him, _holding his dick. _But faint arousal still hums through him at Tony’s attention.

“Just, trust me? I know you’re uncomfortable,” Tony murmurs, “But you do like when I’m touching your dick, right?”

Helplessly, Steve laughs a little. He feels like he might be going crazy, so many conflicting emotions going on. He’s uncomfortable, and panicking, and _so goddamn desperate, _but he’s also head over heels in love with Tony, and a little aroused by this whole situation.

Meanwhile, Tony keeps cupping his cock in one hand, and the other hand he moves up a little to press gently on Steve’s bladder. Steve groans, jerking in Tony’s hold.

“Fuck, Steve, you’re so full,” Tony says in his ear, sounding a little dazed. “You’re bladder is as hard as a rock.”

“Yeah, I’ve been holding it for, what, 19 hours now?” Steve laughs, but it’s painfully self-deprecating. “I have to go so bad.”

Tony hums a little, pressing down harder, and Steve manages to unclench enough to let a spurt out. He immediately clenches back up at the sound, but Tony’s already murmuring reassurances.

“That was good, you’re doing so good,” Tony says. “Keep going, you’ve got this...”

So Steve lets himself relax again, and after a minute there’s another spurt. Then another. And, soon, his bladder decides it’s waited too long and he’s releasing in a small trickle that’s steadily building into a full stream. The whole time, Tony’s in his ear repeating how well Steve is doing.

“So good, yes, that’s it...” Tony is pressed up against him, so Steve feels it when Tony hardens in his boxers. “Steve, oh god... you’re doing so well, keep going...”

And Steve does keep going, no way he’s stopping now unless someone else came in, and by some miracle, Tony isn’t turned off by him. Tony, in fact, is aroused behind him even when they’d had mutual orgasms a few hours earlier. Even when he’s _listening to Steve pee._

Steve finally finishes, and immediately his cock starts to harden a little in Tony’s hand. It really isn’t his fault; he’s relieved, and Tony’s nearly naked, pressed against him and holding his dick. Tony tries to slide away from him, but Steve grabs his wrists, keeping Tony’s arms circles around him.

“Not so fast,” Steve murmurs, pressing his ass firmer against Tony’s crotch, resulting in a high moan from Tony. “A little worked up, huh?”

Steve turns around finally, and Tony is redder than he’s ever seen.

“Sorry, I just, um...” Tony trails off, shrugging.

“Well, I mean, you did have your hands on my dick,” Steve says, and Tony nods quickly.

“Yes! That! Yeah, that’s it,” Tony babbles. “You have a nice dick, I really can’t be to blame.”

“Right,” Steve agrees slowly. Tony is being a little weird, but then again it’s the middle of the night. He shrugs it off and drags Tony into a heated kiss. He reaches a hand down to toy at the waistband of Tony’s boxers, grinning into the kiss when Tony shivers a little.

“Steve,” Tony pulls back to mumble. “We’re in my suite bathroom.”

“I know,” Steve says back, pulling Tony back in to keep kissing. This time his hand slides in Tony’s boxers, and Tony gives a strangled moan. Tony is rock hard, leaking pre-cum already. Steve doesn’t know if it’s the fact that they’re in a place they could be caught or if Tony really got that turned on just from touching his dick, but he doesn’t really care to know either. He’s more focused on getting his boyfriend to come as fast as possible.

Tony doesn’t last long at all. Within 30 seconds, he comes with a gasp, hands gripping tight on Steve’s shoulders. Once he regains his breath, his cheeks flush red with embarrassment and he buries his face against Steve’s neck.

“Sorry,” Tony mumbles.

“No worries,” Steve says. His hard on has wilted by now, even after watching Tony come, because he'd just come a few hours earlier and his body has realized it's three in the morning and he shouldn't be awake. “Babe, I was trying to get you to come as fast as possible. I want to get back to bed, I’m exhausted.”

Tony leads them back into his room, and back into bed. Steve is still a little curious as to what got Tony so worked up, but he trusts his boyfriend to tell him one day if it’s anything important. Or he’d just find out.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Where Did You Sleep Last Night by Nirvana
> 
> Leave a comment please! Love ya'll!


End file.
